


Back To School circa 1957

by Runswithwolves



Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: Age Difference, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Indiana Jones References, Inspired by Indiana Jones, Light Angst, M/M, No Incest, Please Don't Hate Me, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, There's A Tag For That, soon to be twenty-one year old Mutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runswithwolves/pseuds/Runswithwolves
Summary: September 1957, Indy and Mutt are back in the States. Attempting to settle into academia again. For Mutt it's unchartered terrtory,he's going to college.





	Back To School circa 1957

**Author's Note:**

> \- I do reference a story I wrote years ago and want to transfer over.   
> -While it is AU I've tried to stick to canon.

It was Fall 1957, Mutt Williams had spent the summer recouping from his time in South America.

He was still reeling from the events of that spring, ones he tried to not think too hard about. He still had nightmares most nights, waking bathed in sweat and screaming, tearing at his clothes and the bedding. If it wasn’t for Indy’s presence he’d have gone mad. He’d come to his senses with Indy lying next to him trying to calm him. Often turning one bedside lamp to show they were home. 

Indy, he was the one good thing that had come of that hellish time.

The older man, world-weary, rough around the edges, and cynical as hell, Brashness which hid a kind if broken soul, walled off to protect himself from the world. Sure the man had inner demons he was just sussing out but he was often calm in the most horrific situations. Least one of them was a smidge less unhinged than the other which translated into maybe somebody wouldn't take up drinking. Underage rule be damned because he'd seriously thought about it since returning to the States.

Having a mother that owned a bar and who could drink the largest of Russians under the table without blinking an eye had its perks. Not that she'd condoned it but he had nipped a few. Thus learning what he liked, thus knowing what he'd pilfer from the liquor cabinet if needed.

 

Shaking his head to clear the cobwebs Mutt shouldered his book bag straps as the soles of his Oxfords clacked along the long hallway. His sharply pressed pants looked and felt so strange. But he knew his shirts, jeans, and beloved black biker jacket weren’t allowed. Smiling to himself remembering Indy’s comment that morning. The whole pants and sweater worked for Indy but he’d spent so many years in academia that he was comfortable with it. Unlike him Mutt looked like he was trying his best but failing miserably, Indy had said he got browny points for trying. 

True to his promise Indy had set him up with a bit of subterfuge. Keeping his name but doing a bit of doctoring, at least for now with his school records. It would give him a chance to establish himself that is if he didn’t flake out. Mutt loved to learn but sitting in the classroom wasn’t his speed. Being on the open road with his bike was and he could learn just as much.

In fact, Mutt had assumed the professor was just like the other stuffed shirt teachers. Stodgy, couldn’t remember the last time their ancient fossil selves had fun. Or even set a toe into the great outdoors. Luckily he discovered Indy wasn’t like that at all. Adjusting his heavy wool sweater the best he could he found the correct classroom. 

Steeling himself he opened the door and walked in to find a typical layout. With rows of wooden desks and walls plastered with various charts. Featuring various dates of boring tidbits though he could probably puzzle out the interesting stuff.

The professor a mousey looking short man with a reddish receding hair and a sparse mustache gestured for him to take a seat. Most of them were taken, each with a bored slightly rumpled looking student. Clearly the early hour, whoever had invented 7 am classes needed to be shot. Ahh, the joys of higher education. Fighting the smirk that was trying to break out he found a seat halfway between the front and the back. In the front row screamed he was teacher's pet while in the back broadcast slacker. No need to tip his hand this early in the semester.

Getting settled took an act of the gods because the wooden seat was just as uncomfortable as he’d remembered. He was sporting a gash to his right thigh and bruises he was still counting, so having the wooden seat digging into him was no help. And the dress pants didn’t allow for much sprawling. In fact, he was being forced to sit somewhat with appropriate posture. Books stacked on his desk and bag at this feet he fished out a new comp book.

Glancing around he was greeted with a sea of privilege, probably most of them had never gotten their hands dirty. Or had to have worried about the monthly rent, granted Ox had made sure him and his mom were cared for. The Raven, his mom's bar sometimes didn't do the best of business. It had still been tenuous at times and he often felt out of place at the line of prep schools. Just pretending that he belonged with all the swells.

Fighting the urge to spread his legs to ease his back he turned his attention to what the professor was doing. Which was scrawling away at the blackboard so fast Mutt was struggling to keep up, Apparently, the old codger was expecting his eager pupils to transcribe the entire class syllabus. Sighing he bent over his comp book and tried to keep the pace. 

The world history class better pay off in some way or he was going to have words with Indy because the unholy hour and the ancient professor were some grade A bullshit.

**Author's Note:**

> Way back in the dark ages of 2008 over on LJ I joined a community called Indygnified (in Indy we slash). Home of all things Indy slash. For quite a while the group was busy posting fics, largely of the Indy/Mutt genre. Because they were and still are my OTP for the Indiana Jones series I wrote fic, lots of fic. Every few years I checked to see if anyone was still around and of course with the death of LJ it's well and truly over. So in the hope of hopes of continuing to write and maybe bump into some of my old friends. And perhaps make a few new ones I decided to post here. 
> 
> The movie was bad, not gonna lie but I have a soft spot for it because of the pairing and being a lifetime Indy fan. Thanks for letting me ramble and hopefully this isn't such a rare pairing that it's extinct. 
> 
> Also, if anyone wants to Beta I'm in dire need of one. By the way, my pen name on LJ was optimus_life aka Anakin1218


End file.
